First Kiss - A Prinxiety Story
by Panic1AtTheHere
Summary: Clue’s in the name. Roman, Virgil, Remus, Declan (Deceit), Patton and Logan go swimming together. Naturally, people grow closer, causing relationships to develop. I suck at summaries, I know. I swear the actual story is better than this! Ships: Prinxiety, Logicality, Demus, Remile. Warnings inside. Rating due to paranoia.


**Hi everyone! I'm back!**

**Sorry I haven't been posting a lot recently but our WiFi's been down for a bit and I ran out of data really quickly. It's been fixed now, though, so here I am!**

**This, like all of my Sanders Sides fics so far, is a Prinxiety story, based off of my first kiss with my boyfriend this weekend. I know he'll probably never see this, but I want to tell everyone now how much I love him. So yeah, this is true but with Sanders Sides characters instead of me and my friends. **

**Constructive criticism is welcome, as are any other reviews, requests or DMs. **

**This is a human AU by the way. **

**Trigger warnings: depression, depressive thoughts, self harm references, boyxboy (I mean, this _is _Sanders Sides after all), panic attacks, strong language, Deceit and Remus. **

**Ships: Prinxiety, Logicality, Demus, slight Remile. **

**Enjoy!**

***Virgil's P.O.V***

Swimming. Why swimming?

I sigh as my eyes flutter open, struggling to adjust to the brighter-than-usual light in my room. Of course, it's Saturday... it has to still be morning, right? Either mum or Roman would have woken me up earlier if I'd overslept that badly...

I lean over the side of my bed and pluck my phone from its charging spot on the floor.

**10:19**

_Shit. _

I did oversleep. Bad.

I shove the covers off me and practically run to the bathroom to shower. I'm meeting my friends and boyfriend in less than an hour and I've still got to pack, get ready, eat (preferably) and leave the house, not to mention the fact that it'll take me anywhere between fifteen and thirty minutes to get to town to meet him. After I shower and brush my teeth, before I even get dressed, I send Roman a message.

**_hey, I might be a bit late to town today. I overslept really bad. sorry. _**

I then leave my phone, still charging, on my bed to grab a pair of dark blue jeans and a maroon Panic! At The Disco t-shirt. I throw the clothes on and quickly try to find a bag.

I dig through my closet until I find a medium sized tote bag with hand-written lyrics scribbled all over it. I wrote those lyrics on there with Sharpie as a younger teenager, different lyrics from my favourite songs. I'm surprised I still have this bag...

I run to my mum's room to grab a towel before finding my swimming trucks. I pack them then grab my coat, my door keys and my wallet. I swing the bag over my shoulder as I head out, calling a farewell to my mother. Even as I begin the brisk walk down the road, I remember everything that I forgot - phone, headphones and goggles to name a few things.

Out of breath, but now with everything I was missing, I once again head down my home road towards town.

Finally, nearly half an hour late, I arrive in the town centre. It's quiet, for a Saturday, and I easily go unnoticed. I let the escalator carry my up to the first floor, my dark brown eyes scanning the seating area in the food court for a familiar face.

_There he is_.

I see Roman sitting by himself at a table by the glass wall next to the escalator, earphones in and watching something on his phone. I smile slightly, striding up the rest of the escalator and practically running to him.

Being me, I simply _have to _slam my hands on the table when I reach him, making him jump about a mile out of his skin. Chuckling, he pulls me into a hug while I try not to collapse from laughing so hard. He removes his earphones and turns off his phone as I pull my headphones off and let them hang around my neck. After a few basic greetings, we set off, hand in hand.

"So, where are we meeting the others?" I ask as we walk together to another set of escalators which will carry us down to the ground floor, next to the doors that will let us out into the main square.

"We'll find them. Somewhere." He replies, shifting his red backpack on his shoulders. I smile gently, giving him a sideways look before letting my mind wander.

I don't remember anything from the rest of the walk until we near the park close to where we'll be swimming today. As we approach the park, the sounds of two kids who sound about our age reach my ears, and Roman's face lights up in an adorable way. I smirk.

"Wait, is that Patton?" He asks as he turns to look at me. I shrug wordlessly. Without another word, he runs off ahead, gaining stares from the other people around the park. I shoot a younger girl a look in response to the expression on her face at the sight of Roman before following him at a similar speed. Sure enough, there's Patton and his boyfriend Logan, the latter pushing the former on the swing that we had dubbed the 'romance swing' since Declan and Remus always claim it to make out on.

"Hey, Virgil! Hey, Roman!" Patton calls from on the swing. Logan stops pushing and stops the swing so that Patton can climb off and properly greet us. Naturally, he wraps his arms around us and pulls us close. We both give Logan high-fives - he's much less of a 'physical' person.

We break out in chatter as we walk as a small group towards the sports centre in the distance until we come across what Patton calls a 'short cut'. In other words, he pulls Logan onto the muddy grass and drags him towards the centre. I roll my eyes and try to protest but Roman simply grabs my hand and tugs me along after him. I groan loudly and exaggeratedly, making Roman laugh.

"Stop it, being melodramatic is _my _job!" He whines. I snicker as I step over a giant murky brown puddle.

When we reach the other side of the mini field, my Converse are stained brown and small flecks of mud cover the ankles of Roman's white jeans. He complains loudly as Remus and Declan catch our eye from the other side of the car park. As a larger group, we walk inside to see that, surprise surprise, Remy isn't here yet. I sigh as I pull my wallet from my bag, counting out the change I'd need.

Less than five minutes later, we're in the changing rooms and putting our bags in three lockers. We take our towels out to the poolside and lay them down on the seating next to the blue water. Roman and Patton wait on the side as the rest of us slowly get into the water, Logan and I taking the stairs while Declan and Remus slowly lower themselves down to the wall and drop in. Remus shrieks as the cold water covers his shoulders, causing his boyfriend to start laughing from under the water. Before Declan can even properly cough up the water he swallowed, Roman and Patton race towards the pool before jumping in like the crackheads they have to be. Why do I love Roman so much? I laugh as the two push their heads out of the water, laughing and high-fiving each other before Roman swims under the water towards me, his movements smooth and fluid. He shakes the water from his hair as he comes up beside me.

Eventually, Remy strolls into the pool room, causing Patton to cheer and the rest of us to laugh. He jumps in, looking about as dead inside as I feel. That's saying something, by the way.

As can be expected, I get nervous after about half an hour in the pool. The others are playing around, splashing each other and shouting while trying their hardest to dunk each other under the water without getting shouted at by one of the lifeguards or hitting anyone else in the pool. I slowly break away and move to stay over to the side of the pool near one of the lifeguard chairs. My eyes cloud over slightly.

_Why are you feeling this way, stupid? There's no need, dipshit! Of course, other than the fact that anyone could see your scars. _

It's true.

If someone looks close enough at my arms, they would be able to see the thin, white lines that are dotted around my arms, most clustered around my elbows with a few slightly further up. Only one small one marks the underside of my right wrist.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see two younger girls glaring at me hatefully even as Roman swims towards me. He wraps his arms around my waist gently.

"What's wrong?" He asks quietly. I shake my head without a word. "Come on, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I just don't feel right at the moment. I'm sorry," I sigh, "but I really don't know why I feel like this." Roman shushes my gently and lays a slim forefinger against my lips.

"Come on." His voice is barely above a whisper as he reaches his hand out to me before stepping away, trying to lure me back towards the group. I cross my arms over my chest.

"Make me." I smirk as Roman raises an eyebrow. He steps towards me again and scoops me up in his arms, bridal style, still holding me under the water. I try to protest, but he simply laughs and hushes me.

"I brought the bean!" He announces to the rest of the group, causing everyone but himself to burst out laughing.

"Is that my new nickname now, huh?" I chuckle in his arms, only for him to nod at me, grinning. "The bean? But I thought that was Patton?" Patton shakes his head and smiles before laughing once more. Roman lifts me above the water, the air enveloping me rapidly. He then drops me back into the pool, and the cold water gives me shivers. I come up, spluttering and laughing before the group begin their playing again. This time, I gladly join in.

Two hours.

That's how long we stay in the pool for until I have a panic attack.

The inflatables have been brought out, and our group has one. As can be expected of immature teenage males, we continuously fight over it, flipping the foam raft over endlessly and trying to shove each other off it. At some point, I get thrown off the floaty as it flips over once more, and someone immediately climbs on it while the others swarm around it, trying to shake them off it. I try to hold my breath the best I can as I spin under the water, unable to determine which is up and which is down, confusing left and right like a toddler. Eventually, I manage to break the surface of the water and emerge, coughing and breathing rapidly.

A worried Roman seems to teleport next to me, pulling me onto his knees and hugging me tightly, whispering soothing words into my ear to calm me.

The others leave me alone on the foam raft for a while after that.

After about three and a half hours of being in the pool, two or three panic attacks and a few more times being lifted, dunked and held by Roman, we leave the pool in a rather good mood.

We decide to waste the rest of the afternoon by heading back to town and getting lunch. We settle on McDonalds, being the typical group of teenage boys who simply can't be assed, and since Roman constantly feels the need to be a gentleman towards me, he pays for my food. We sit together at a table and eat, laughing and joking. I can tell the tables around us were listening to us - how could they not, since the others were talking so loudly - since they laughed at several of our jokes. I'd say about half of the food court laughed when Remy shoved the brown paper McDonalds bag onto Roman's head, covering his eyes and ruining his restyled hair. He shakes it back into style as he pulls the bag off again.

Less than an hour passes until Roman should head home. He manages to make a bargain with his mum, letting him stay out until she's home. We hang around in a little park near his house until Remy, Declan and Remus suddenly yell something and run out of the park, disappearing completely. Logan calmly explains to me and Roman that one of their friends, Emile, who Remy obviously has a crush on, has gotten into a situation in the town centre with some other kids from his school and that he needs help.

Naturally, panic and anxiety start to fester inside my chest, a bright purple flower of fear glowing next to my heart, pulsating rapidly. Roman almost immediately notices - damn, he's gotten good at this lately - and drapes his arms around my frame once more, making calming sounds and rubbing my back soothingly. I mumble that I should start to head home, and Roman slowly lets go of me, only to grasp my hand and tell Patton and Logan to stall for him should his mother return while he's not there. He then squeezes my hand reassuringly and starts to walk in the direction that Remy, Remus and Declan ran, still holding my hand firmly in his. I spare him a quick and grateful smile as he leads me back towards my house.

We're not even halfway there before Roman speaks up again.

"What happened back there? Are you okay now?" He asks, watching my reaction closely. "I know something's been bothering you today. How can I help?"

I sigh. "I don't know if you _can _help. I just don't want to go home." Roman raises an eyebrow, silently questioning my response. I take a single deep breath as he holds my hand tighter. "I don't want to go back because I know that I'm just gonna go back to being the outcast, the disappointment, the one who's left alone to their own devices, because I know that my family don't approve of me being gay or anything, but I really couldn't care less what they think, so I don't know why this gets to me the way it does—" Roman cuts me off as I take a breath. He grabs my other hand and turns me around to face him.

"Look at me." I don't lift my eyes, so he repeats his gentle command. Finally, I raise my eyes, which linger on his lips for a second before landing on his beautiful, gleaming caramel orbs. His voice is quiet and soothing, laced with affection. "You could never be a disappointment. You never have been, and you never will be. Some people may say that you are, but you aren't. Believe me." I smile slightly, a scarlet blush creeping onto my pale cheeks even as he pulls me closer once more. I take a single step forward before his arms around my waist and mine are laced around his shoulders, our faces a mere inch apart. He presses his forehead against mine, our noses brushing each other intimately as my eyes flick downwards again. His eyes return from a similar journey and stare into mine in silent pleading. I nod, my head barely moving as it shifts slightly up and down, a small grin teasing the corners of my lips again. Our eyelids close gently as his lips join mine.

Fire runs across my face, my blush deepening as the flames travel over my skin. I can feel his arms tightening, pulling my body even further closer to his as my hands keep his lips against me, my mind completely forgetting which way is up, what direction gravity is pulling me in, who may be around us, where we are. Everything disappears.

All that remains are me and Roman, held in the other's embrace, smiling softly into our first kiss.

Roman slowly pulls away from me, his eyes opening with a flutter, though my body doesn't react for a few seconds, my own eyes remaining shut slightly until Roman pulls me in for a hug.

Remus and Declan round the corner as we continue the journey back towards my house, waving and trying to tell us something. We approach them as they explain that in reality, Emile is fine and they had been tricked by an old friend who had misguided the others into trusting him. In all honesty, we probably should have guessed that it was a lie... then again, Remy would literally risk his life for Emile if it meant dating the guy.

Remus and Declan answer Roman's question about Remy's whereabouts by explaining that he's with Emile, trying to find out what really happened. We all share how we secretly hope that one of them makes a move before Roman snaps back into reality and takes me by my hand again, reminding the rest of us that we need to leave. We exchange farewells before Roman guides me home.

At the corner of my street, Roman stops and steps aside so he's out of the way of the pavement should anyone come past us, wishing to get home without any 'unnecessary delays'. I chuckle softly as he pulls me towards his chest once more. We whisper our goodbyes, promising to see each other again next week before Roman connects our lips again. This time it's slightly different, though not a bad different - I'm kissing Roman, after all! I feel a gentle pull at my bottom lip, though I refuse to give in to the pleasure. We separate once more, wrapping our arms around each other and whispering to each other.

"I love you Virgil."

"I love you too, Roman."

**So once again, I'm sorry for the massive delay, but I hope this was worth it!**

**As always, feel free to leave a comment with any feedback, constructive criticism, questions or anything else, or you could send me a DM. I love receiving reviews and messages from people who read my stories, and I'm happy to give any advice should you want it, answer any questions about any of my stories or writing in general, or to just have a chat. I'm always free, so message me if you want :)**

**For now, however, I'll leave y'all with this. **

**See you all soon!**

**-LunaPikazard**


End file.
